Warcraft Alternate
by KingsFall7
Summary: What if 'Warcraft' took place in Dark Age Germany? The Germanic Mythos will control the magic and races(elf, orc, goblin) while having the - almost- same story as the first game.
1. Prologue

In 761 AD, the Franks, the most powerful kingdom in Europe, sought to conquer all that was not under their rule. Already they conquered Brittany, the Basque, the Lombards,along with lands taken from the Visigoths, Goblins, and Germanic tribes. It was worse for the non humans. The Catholic Church decreed that all that all whom are not man are the Devil's children, and must be wiped out. The Frankish army slaughtered settlements of Goblins and High Elves, and decimated the Dwarven people. The Byzantine Empire would be the least of their worries soon.

The Germanics, Elves, and Dwarves united to end the Franks and save their homes. The Alliance was built on the skills of each race, the Germanics would provide the majority of warriors, the Dwarves were master forge smiths, capable of making weapons and armor that made the Franks and Byzantines look as weak grass, and the Elves, with their expert knowledge of magics, provided healing and poison spells, potions, etc. Together they stood a chance. A massive battle took place at the Great Rhine, there the Franks and the Alliance fought until the earth was soaked in blood, the combined might of Germanic/Dwarven steel and Elven magic matched the full force of the Frankish army and soon enough overpowered them.

The kingdom of the Franks fell apart into several smaller ones like Gilneas and others. The Germanics and Dwarves founded a new kingdom, the kingdom of Azeroth was formed and become the great symbol of power across Europe, peace lasted for 30 years under the reign of King Llane Wrynn.

 **I know it's not like the 'Warcraft' game fully, but it was the best way to fit the 'Warcraft' story with Germanic folklore. If there are any Germanic creatures I left out, tell me in the Reviews.**

 **Wait until chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Seeing as this is based on the mythos, Draenor and the Draenei don't exist. Ogres also don't, because their Nordic, though it's believed that Ogres are the Norse depiction of Germanic Orcs. Or Gnomes, though I don't know what mythology they come from, Celtic maybe. Type the answer in the comments.**

 **Brin village, Provence of Stromgarde**

A wagon carrying three Azeroth soldiers was on its way to Brin village **.** The villagers have asked for help, bandits have been attacking traders, hunters, and wanderers in the woods for days. There are a few armed men at the village, but its not enough, Lord Galen (the Regent of the land), sent some soldiers to aid the small farming village. On the way to Brin, the soldiers talked," why are being sent to a farming village? Can't the men they're fight!?" another soldier spoke," they say the bandits are well armed, and the orders came from Lord Galen himself," he said. The third one chimed in," do you think it's those creatures that attacked the Valoder Garrison?" the other two looked at each other and laughed," you honestly believe the stories about the beasts, it was probably those damn Moravians, it was close to their border."

When they arrived, they could see that the village was on high alert, there were barricades everywhere, houses bordered up, and there were lookouts in the fields, watching for trouble. The wagon stopped, the soldiers got out, and were met by the mayor," Footmen, where is the aid Lord Galen promised?" the soldiers looked confused," we're it" the look of shock on the mayor's face said it all," is this some jest? I asked for twenty men, not three!" "TWENTY! For handling bandits?" "THESE are not bandits, their monsters, beasts, creatures from the fiery pits of the Underworld. They are big, wielding axe and spear, and riding on wolves as black as the moonless night. Some survivors from the attacks say their green, brown, or pale- "they heard screaming and yelling," their here! Their here! The beasts are here!" the Footmen hurried to the fields, while mothers grabbed their children and hurried to their huts, the men grabbed axes, bows, gardening tools, anything that could be used as a weapon.

The soldiers marched across the fields, toward the edge of the forest. One of them slowly crept toward the woods, checking for movement, and saw none. Before he could say anything, he was hit in the chest with a giant spear, just then… "Lok'tar Ogar!" Huge green monsters charged and began slaughtering, burning, and pillaging the village. One of the soldiers tried to run but fell, the last thing he saw was an axe coming down on his face.

 **Stormwind, four days later**

A rider and his escort hurried toward the city of Stormwind and the castle, the home of King Liann of Azeroth. The rider was Lord Galen, regent noble of Stromgarde, he asked the king to call a summit of the Azerothan nobles to discuss the recent attacks on their villages. Brin wasn't the only settlement attacked by the "monsters", villages were raided in human and dwarven proveniences as well.

 **Orgrim Doomhammer's Outpost, Swamps of Sorrow**

The Orcish Horde has been in the Kingdom of Azeroth for a month and have established numerous small bases and outposts in the Swamps of Sorrow and have conducted multiple raids on the Azerothans, stealing food, lumber, gold, weapons/armor, and people. The captured humans were either sent to Gul'dan and his warlocks to be tortured and experimented on, used as slave labor, or for the warrior's (male and female) "pleasure".

 **Note: Since this based on the Germanic folk lore, nor the Draenei, Ogres, or Draenor will be mentioned. Gnomes also don't exist in this story either. With Draenor removed, the origin of the orcs will remain a mystery, for now at least.**

Orgrim Doomhammer, one of Warchief Blackhand's lietutents, along with a band of orcs set held the line, waiting for the Horde army, which was assembling at the Blackrock Castle. Doomhammer had gathered much knowledge of the land and the enemy from the raids and ambushes. For a long time, the orcs lived on the eastern plains and forests, living in large clans, often warring with each other and the neighboring Bulgarians. Eventually, the clans united under the Blackrock banner and the Orcish Horde conquered the Bulgarians and ran numerous guerrilla raids against Moravia. However, Warchief Blackhand, leader of the Blackrock clan and the Horde, was nothing more than a puppet to the orc warlock, Gul'dan. He wielded magics the orcs had never seen before, this both intrigued and frightened the orcs. No one, not even the orcs, knew where they came from, but the orcs didn't care.

Orgrim surveyed the base camp, the warriors were training or cleaning their weapons, and peons were gathering food and lumber, while keeping the building in shape. One of the grunts came up to Doomhammer," Overlord, we've spotted humans lurking in the swamp. Your orders?" the grunt asked, "I want our warriors and wolf riders readied, we're going hunting" "yes Overlord!".

 **Stormwind**

"These beasts must be dealt with!", one of the dwarven nobles yelled. For six hours, the Azerothan nobility argued and swore at each other over the attacks on their proveniences. King Liann was tired of this," Enough!" the king got everyone's attention "Now. While I don't believe monsters are attacking our villages, I understand that they ARE being attacked. That is why the number of soldiers in the garrisons in each provenience will be doubled, this court is adjourned." With that, the nobles left to return to their castles.

 **Here's chapter one.**

 **Before I go, here's the ranks from lowest to highest in the story, because it was in Warcraft 1.**

 **Horde: Slave- Peon- Rogue- Grunt- Slasher- Raider- Slayer- Overlord- Warchief**

 **Azeroth: (Citizen) Peasant- Footman- Captain, (Noble blood) Squire- Sir- Duke/Lord/Count- King**

 **There are no knights or paladins, they don't exist yet. You might want to study "medieval feudalism" to better understand the Azerothans in this story. I'll try to incorporate Warcraft and Germanic Mythos in later chapters.**

 **I'm going to work on a slightly different version of this fanfic, which is more Warcraft/Medieval, than fantasy. Please leave honest reviews.**


End file.
